Destino
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: O que era destino? Hinata sempre vira sua vida ao lado de Naruto. Ele era o destino dela... Até se casar com outra. Então seu destino mudara? Ou ela sempre estivera errada?
1. Prólogo

**|Título: Destino**

**|Sinopse: O que era destino? Hinata sempre vira sua vida ao lado de Naruto. Ele era o destino dela... Até se casar com outra. Então seu destino mudara? Ou ela sempre estivera errada?**

**|Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim ao Masashi Kishimoto. Estou pegando emprestado um pouquinho, espero que não se importe! ^^**

**|Escrita por: Gaby Amorinha**

**|Betada por: Drica Grint**

**|Classificação: 18+**

**|Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Ecchi, Família, Hentai, Josei, Lime, Luta, Romance/Novela, Shoujo, Violência**

**|Alertas: Adultério, Álcool, Estupro, Heterossexualidade, Insinuação de Sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Violência.**

**|Ships: Hm... Segredo. Por enquanto.**

**|Prólogo**

* * *

**Olá leitores!**

**Depois de um bom tempo fazendo one-shot atrás de one-shot, finalmente eu consegui descarregar algumas das minhas ideias e agora aqui estou eu com um novo romance para lhes entreter!**

**Essa ideia já tem 1 ano e eu fico muito feliz de tirá-la dos planos e colocar no papel. Nesse 1 ano a história original sofreu tantas mudanças com novas ideias que foram surgindo que agora eu tenho duas coisas quase que completamente diferentes. Heróis se tornaram vilões, vilões se tornaram heróis, mas eu pude, no fim das contas, construir algo mais maduro e consistente que a minha primeira ideia.**

**Essa fic pode ter um número particularmente grande de palavras em japonês, especialmente quanto a tipos de kimonos, mas eu vou sempre colocar o significado de termos novos no final dos capítulos,** **ou mesmo durante a história, não se preocupem.**

**Por fim, espero que todos se divirtam e aqui vamos nós!**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Hinata ajeitou o obi (1) roxo sobre o houmongi (2) violeta pastel. Os tons variados de roxo eram os que ela mais gostava de vestir. Suas tabis (meias com divisão no dedão do pé) eram brancas e ela usava acompanhado das getas, as sandálias de madeira. Prendera os cabelos em um coque tradicional enfeitado com dois pauzinhos roxos, dois quais pendiam singelas mini-violetas. Estava esplêndida, pois dissera a si mesma que menos que perfeita não era o bastante.

A ocasião para a qual Hinata se arrumara tanto era simplesmente um dos maiores eventos de toda a vila da folha: o casamento do Hokage. E por coincidência, esse Hokage era Naruto, o garoto que ela amara a vida inteira.

Depois de escolhido como sexto Hokage, Naruto se tornara extremamente popular, inclusive entre as garotas, Então ele finalmente conquistara Sakura. E Hinata estava ali, olhando seu reflexo no espelho, sem saber o que fazer da vida agora que o que ela imaginava ser o homem de sua vida estava se casando com outra.

"Mas se ele está se casando com outra, então não é meu." ela pensou.

E vinha há anos tentando aceitar essa ideia. Agora Hinata tinha 21 anos. Assim que completara a idade, prometera a si mesma tomar atitudes condizentes com a mesma. Vinha dando certo na maioria dos assuntos: estava levanto seu treinamento com Neji mais a sério que nunca, ele mesmo dissera que ela estaria pronta para o exame jounin em algumas semanas. Acompanhava seu pai na regência do clã, provando que estava pronta para assumi-lo quando chegasse a hora. Ganhara, como todo herdeiro da família principal ganha ao completar 21 anos, uma criada particular: Soka. Uma garota de 18 anos, chanel preto, calada e os olhos brancos voltados para baixo.

Hinata mantinha o jeito tímido, mas se tornara uma mulher forte. Exceto quando se tratava de Naruto. Profissionalmente ela finalmente fora reconhecida, não apenas em seu clã, mas em toda a vila. Com a morte de Obito e Madara, e Sasuke tendo se tornado o novo Otokage, o clã Uchicha estava extinto de Konoha. Com isso, o clã Hyuuga detinha todo o prestígio. Hinata como herdeira, se tornara um alvo em neon para ladrões e sequestradores: sequestrá-la seria apenas menos grave que sequestrar a família do Hokage. A garota andava com ao menos dois jounin qualificados do clã Hyuuga a seguindo aonde fosse. Então, não apenas dentro do clã, mas em qualquer lugar da vila, todos reconheciam a Sra. Hyuuga, herdeira, futura líder, e a respeitavam por isso.

Mas, como já foi dito, Hinata mantinha o jeito tímido e humilde de ser, e ainda tinha seus sentimentos como fraqueza. Se Naruto estivesse envolvido, era praticamente certo que suas emoções tomassem conta de tudo que ela lutara para conquistar racionalmente, e seus novos ideais de mulher madura fossem por água abaixo.

E era exatamente por isso que ela receava em ir àquele casamento.

Era fácil treinar jutsus com Neji todas as manhãs até a exaustão física. Era fácil assentar-se logo após o almoço com seu pai, no escritório, e discutir a situação do clã. Era fácil pegar todas as missões de rank C que, como chunin, ela podia pegar. Mas ficar assentada em um banco e ver Naruto e Sakura se casando... Isso seria impossível. Hinata chegara a pedir Soka para dizer a Naruto que ela não poderia ir por estar doente, mas posteriormente a herdeira riu de seu gesto tão imaturo. Era assim que ela pretendia se tornar uma mulher crescida? Suas emoções eram a única coisa que casualmente a impediam de tomas atitudes racionalmente condizentes com o seu novo papel de mulher. Naruto era o único capaz de fazer suas emoções chegarem a um patamar alto o bastante para demolir sua razão. Então ela decidira, por fim, ir ao casamento. Era uma forma de enfrentar a situação de frente e acabar com aquela fraqueza estúpida, que era a única coisa a impedindo de se tornar completamente forte.

- Hinata-sama. - a herdeira olhou em direção à porta, sobressaltada. Estivera devaneando sobre como encarar o casamento a tornaria uma pessoa mais forte. Ouvir a voz de Soka na porta fora como um solavanco para a realidade. - Neji a espera na sala de estar.

- Ah, certo. Obrigada Soka-chan.

- Vou deixar seu quarto arrumado para que descanse quando voltar. Você e Neji estão isentos do treino da manhã, poderá dormir até mais tarde. Deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Sim. Desejo que pare de me tratar como sua superiora. Somos amigas, Soka-chan. Você é minha melhor amiga. - e era verdade. Desde que Hinata recebera o convite para o casamento entrara em um forte colapso emocional. Não queria abrir-se muito para Kiba e Shino, não queria que eles a achassem frágil. Soka fora sua única confidente, e um laço de amizade muito forte crescera entre elas desde então.

- Você também é minha melhor amiga, Hinata-sama. Mas eu não deixo de ser sua criada por isso e a menos que eu queira ser retalhada pelo conselho do clã, é melhor eu seguir o protocolo.

- Hmpf, conselho do clã. Um monte de velhos babões assentados atrás de uma mesa e achando que mandam em alguma coisa.

Hinata desenvolvera uma particular aversão ao conselho desde que os três velhos senhores integrantes haviam dito que ela era fraca demais para assumir o clã, isso depois dela ser reconhecida por todos os outros Hyuuga e a vila. Por fim ela tivera que lutar contra um deles para provar que estavam de igual para igual e ser aceita.

- Eles só querem o melhor para o clã, Hinata-sama.

- É, eu sei. Não quero nada além do meu quarto arrumado, obrigada. Irá à festa mais tarde?

- Não posso. Tenho muito o que fazer amanhã pela manhã, não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar até tarde em uma festa.

- Como queira, Soka-chan. Mas vai ser mais difícil para mim sem você e o Shino por lá.

- Ele ainda não voltou da missão?

- Não, deve chegar hoje pela madrugada. Então vai se irritar por ter uma festa tão grande logo no dia em que ele está cansado demais para comparecer e então vai para a casa dormir. Então, eu me vou.

- Boa festa, Hinata-sama. Tente se divertir um pouco, certo?

- Vou tentar. Até amanhã. Durma bem.

- Até amanhã, Hinata-sama.

Hinata sorriu para Soka em despedida. Assim que saiu do quarto, parou de frente para as escadas que levavam até a sala de estar. Respirou fundo.

"É isso Hinata. Encare. A partir de hoje você é cem por cento madura."

Ela desceu as escadas para a sala de estar. Neji estava assentado a esperando enquanto bebia uma xícara chá. Usava uma Yukata (3) azul marinho com motivos orientais bordados e pequenos kamons (4) do clã Hyuuga bordados em alguns pontos.

- Finalmente. - Neji disse, pondo-se de pé. - Já tive tempo de tomar dois chás, Hinata-sama. Dá mesmo tanto trabalho vestir um kimono feminino?

- Neji, sem essa de "sama", somos amigos. Quanto ao kimono... Sim, dá mais trabalho do que parece. - ela ficou esperando ele acrescentar mais algum comentário, mas nada foi dito. - Vamos então.

- Vamos, Hinata-sama.

- Neji!

- Hoje estou a serviço como seu segurança para que você não precise dos guarda costas. Então, é Hinata-sama sim e acabou. Venha logo.

Ela girou os olhos em conformação. Não adiantaria discutir com Neji, ele era muito cabeça-dura com essas bobagens do clã. Por mais que o relacionamento dele com Hiashi, Hinata e Hanabi fosse uma maravilha, o conselho ainda tinha suas birras pelo membro mais forte do clã pertencer à família secundária, então ele preferia não cutucar o conselho com vara curta. Se estava no encargo de segurança, como segurança ia agir. Era Hinata-sama. E fim.

Os primos deixaram o bairro Hyuuga e se viram nas ruas de Konoha. Vinham pessoas de todos os lados, se acumulando nas laterais da rua em frente à casa de Sakura. Logo um cortejo pequeno saiu da construção. Mais ou menos na 3ª posição na fila vinha Sakura, de braço dado ao pai. O homem usava uma yukata verde esmeralda. Sakura usava um Shiromuku (5) clássico. O lenço branco em seus cabelos estava enfeitado com montes de sakuras, as flores de cerejeira. Estava bonita, mas nada em excepcional. Naruto vinha um pouco atrás usando um haori-hakama (6). Hinata sentiu o ar lhe faltar. Ele estava estonteantemente belo naquele kimono. Os olhos azuis e o cabelo loiro faziam um contraste de tirar o fôlego com o tecido preto. Hinata estava completamente perdida no garoto, enquanto via o cortejo passar, até que uma voz atrás de si a fez voltar para o mundo.

- Hinata-chan! Que falta de educação vir mais bonita que a noiva...

Ela se virou e deu de cara com seu amigo de caninos sobressalentes, Inuzuka Kiba.

- Ah, Kiba-kun! - ela sentiu o rosto corar. - Não diga uma coisa dessas, é rude.

- Mas é a mais pura verdade. - ele respondeu, aproximando-se com sua noiva, Sachi.

Hinata apenas se deteve a um sorriso. Os convidados para o casamento começaram a seguir o pequeno cortejo em direção ao templo.

A herdeira sentia o coração lhe martelar as costelas a cada passada. A cada passo ela estava mais perto de ver Naruto acolher outra em seus braços. Ela não se deu conta, mas assim que o templo se tornou visível ao longe, sua respiração pesou. Os passos se tornaram mais lentos.

- Hina-chan? - Kiba se virou para ela, preocupado. - Hina... Talvez seja melhor você ir embora. Todo mundo sabe que você estava doente, é só dizer que você teve uma recaída e vai ficar tudo bem.

- Sim, vai ficar tudo ótimo. - Neji interrompeu. - Exceto pelo fato de que ela nunca vai superar isso e vai remoer a perda do Naruto pelo resto da vida.

- Neji! - Kiba interviu. - Isso é coisa que se diga, com ela nessa situação?

- Ela está nessa situação porque vocês não param de passar a mão na cabeça dela! Eu vi a mulher que eu amava se casar com meu melhor amigo, e ainda fui testemunha da cerimônia civil. Graças a isso eu consigo olhar pra Tenten e o Lee juntos sem querer matar ele, coisa da qual eu me arrependeria muito depois!

- Você e a Hinata são dife...

- Kiba-kun... Neji está certo. Eu preciso passar por isso.

- Hina...

- Eu "tô" bem! Eu vou ficar bem. Vamos... Vamos logo. Acabar com isso.

E voltaram a acompanhar o cortejo.

O templo aonde se daria o casamento estava ricamente ornamentado com flores de sakura e tecidos vermelhos. Sakura deu o braço a Naruto e o casal se dirigiu ao altar. Então a cerimônia teve início.

Hinata não se sentiu lá. Ela não viu as coisas acontecerem. Quando todos se levantavam, ela se levantava. Quando todos se assentavam, ela se assentava. E então, subitamente, ela se viu acompanhando o cortejo para fora do templo.

Ela via o casal caminhar alguns metros à frente, cheios de sorrisos, compartilhando sua felicidade. Sentiu algo entalar em sua garganta. Sentiu também uma súbita vontade de chorar, mas decidiu que não faria isso. Ao menos não em público.

Não havia casa ou salão grande o bastante para abrigar a festa de casamento do Hokage, então a festa se daria na forma de um festival na vila. Apenas nos poucos minutos destinados à cerimônia, as ruas de Konoha foram enfeitadas com sakuras e lotadas de barracas vermelhas com comida e bebida. Obviamente, o lamén, prato preferido de Naruto, estava sendo servido diretamente da loja Ichiraku, por conta do Hokage.

Assim que o cortejo chegou ao local da festa, uma banda começou a tocar. Naruto e Sakura se dispuseram ao lado da mesa de presentes para receber os cumprimentos. As pessoas os cumprimentavam, davam seus presentes e se acomodavam em alguma das mesinhas ornamentadas com uma toalha branca com um pano vermelho por cima e um vasinho com um buquê de sakuras. A decoração estava maravilhosa.

Chegou a vez de Hinata cumprimentá-los. Ela engoliu em seco.

"Tudo bem. Sou forte. Eu consigo."

- Naruto-san, Sakura-san. - ela cumprimentou formalmente, fazendo uma reverência a cada um. Eles retribuíram a reverência. - Meus parabéns.

- Obrigada, Hinata-san. - Hinata engoliu as lágrimas. Nenhum dos dois sabia dos sentimentos da garota por Naruto, graças à amnésia que ele sofrera ao despertar as oito caudas da biju, logo após a declaração dela. Ele e Pain foram os únicos a ouvir. Como não se lembrava e Pain estava morto, a declaração se tornara um segredo total.

- Que a união de vocês seja harmoniosa e gere muitos frutos.

- Isso aí, Hina-chan! - Naruto exclamou, com aquele sorriso besta no rosto. Sakura revirou os olhos.

- E a formalidade, Naruto-kun? - Sakura repreendeu. Apesar disso, ela ria, divertida.

- Ah, desculpe, Sakura-chan! - então ele tentou fazer uma cara séria e se voltou para Hinata. - Obrigado, Hinata-san.

Hinata sentiu que não ia aguentar muito mais se continuasse ali. Despediu-se deles com reverências e se afastou até a mesa vazia mais próxima. Ela tinha acabado de engolir o choro de vez quando Kiba e Sachi se juntaram a ela. Neji chegou momentos depois.

Passaram-se uns dois minutos até Neji se levantar a cantar a garota bonita mais próxima. Típico dele.

O fato é que Neji tinha muitos casos com garotas. Era o tipo que saia, conhecia, _comia_ e sumia, tudo na mesma noite. Tenten fora a única garota com a qual ele estabelecera um relacionamento maior. Não chegara a ser um namoro. Fora uma espécie de amizade colorida. Isso até Lee perceber que Sakura, por quem ele era apaixonado ia se casar com Naruto. Ele só teve Tenten para desabafar sobre isso, o que acabou unindo os dois. Para a garota seu caso com Neji não envolvia sentimentos, então ela apenas disse que estava apaixonada e ia se casar com Lee.

Na hora, Neji sorriu. Parabenizou-a. Aceitou o convite para ser testemunha na cerimônia civil. Mas ele a amava. Seu erro fora tratá-la como qualquer garota e não demonstrar o que sentia. A perdera. Então ele voltou à velha vida de mulherengo. Viu os dois se casando, aceitou a situação e até superou, embora ainda doesse um pouco vê-los juntos.

De volta à festa, Neji estava conversando com uma loira em um furisode (7) ricamente bordado com flores meio tropicais e um fundo verde. O uso do furisode indicava que a garota era parente de um dos noivos, e solteira.

Hinata suspirou. Ao seu lado, Kiba e Sachi dividiam uma dose de sake, entre risos. A herdeira se sentia dolorosamente sozinha.

- Ei, Kiba-kun. - Sachi sussurro para o noivo. - Tire a Hinata para dançar um pouco, ela parece tão mal. Eu não tenho ciúmes dela, sei que são como irmãos.

Kiba concordou que era uma boa ideia naquela situação. Levantou-se e se pôs de pé na frente de Hinata.

- Hinata-chan, dance comigo. - Ele estendeu uma mão para ela. Hinata corou muito, mas aceitou o convite.

Eles dançaram duas músicas e Hinata se sentiu na educada obrigação de devolver o amigo à sua noiva. Ela voltou ao seu lugar e se distraiu experimentando os diversos salgadinhos disponíveis.

Não demorou muito e rapazes começaram a vir falar com Hinata. Ela sempre fora uma garota muito bela, e agora também tinha conquistado fama na vila. E alguns dos rapazes eram estrangeiros de outras vilas, apenas atraídos pela beleza de Hinata.

A garota recusou cada um dos pedidos de dança e os drinks oferecidos educadamente. Por fim, chegou o momento de cortar o bolo. Assim que os pedaços de bolo começaram a ser distribuídos, Hinata focalizou Neji, que voltara de seu "passeio" com a loira com a yukata razoavelmente desarrumada.

- Neji, quero ir embora, me leve para casa. Volte para a festa depois, se quiser, mas me leve.

- Tudo bem. Venha se despedir dos noivos.

Hinata quase disse que "não", mas tinha que ser forte. Com a desculpa de estar um pouco cansada por ainda estar se recuperando de sua "doença" ela foi embora.

A garota arrancou o kimono e seus kenzashi (8), os jogando, pelo quarto. Vestiu sua camisola e se jogou na cama. Completamente sozinha, com a cara enterrada no travesseiro, ela finalmente se permitiu chorar.

E enquanto Hinata dormia e toda a festa ainda acontecia na vila, Shino estava prestes a finalmente alcançar a vila, quando os ninjas que o perseguiam o alcançaram.

"Hm... E eu que achei que a missão ia terminar sem maiores problemas. E por que achei? Porque pensei ser esperto o bastante para enganá-los. Mas o enganado fui eu. Parece que haverá uma última luta antes que eu chegue em casa."

* * *

**Vocabulário:**

**1 - Obi: cinto decorativo utilizado noa kimonos**

**2 - Houmongi: kimono feminino liso em uma só cor em tom pastel com decoração em um ombro, uma manga e das coxas para baixo. Utilizado em festas formais, recepções e por casadas ou solteiras amigas dos noivos em um casamento.**

**3 - Yukata: kimono informal, sem forro, com obi largo e estampas grandes. Usado no dia-a-dia. Os masculinos possuem estampas pequenas e obi estreito e são usados em quase todas as ocasiões. Alguns masculinos mais requintados podem possuir kamons.**

**4 - Kamon: pequeno escudo da família ou clã.**

**5 - Shiromuku: kimono branco com cauda usado por noivas.**

**6 - Haoiri-hakama: réplica dos kimonos dos samurais, masculinos, pretos. Utilizados por noivos.**

**7 - Furisode: Kimono ricamente estampado com obi brilhante e colorido, com grandes laços, feminino. Usado em casamentos por solteiras aparentadas dos noivos, ou por moças na cerimônia da maturidade.**

**8 - Kenzashi: conjuto se ornamentos usados no cabelo pelas mulheres.**

**Fonte: culturajaponesa. com .br**

**Vocabulário completo da fanfic e outros acréscimos:**

**animespirit. com .br/gaby_amorinha/jornal/475895/vocabulario-e-extras-da-fanfic-destino**

* * *

**E é isso pessoal!**

**Esse foi o prólogo da minha nova fic. Deu para ver que a Hinata mudou e que vários personagens já estão encaminhando suas vidas. Agora... O que será que vai acontecer com o Shino? Não percam no próximo capítulo de "Destino"!**

**Obrigada por lerem, comentem por favor!**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

**NB/ Sinceramente eu não entendo nada de Naruto, mas eu gostei muito da fic e que venha o próximo capitulo! Beijos Dri**


	2. I - Renascer

**|Título: Destino**

**|Sinopse: O que era destino? Hinata sempre vira sua vida ao lado de Naruto. Ele era o destino dela... Até se casar com outra. Então seu destino mudara? Ou ela sempre estivera errada?**

**|Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim ao Masashi Kishimoto. Estou pegando emprestado um pouquinho, espero que não se importe! ^^**

**|Escrita por: Gaby Amorinha**

**|Betada por: Drica Grint**

**|Classificação: 18+**

**|Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Ecchi, Família, Hentai, Josei, Lime, Luta, Romance/Novela, Shoujo, Violência**

**|Alertas: Adultério, Álcool, Estupro, Heterossexualidade, Insinuação de Sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Violência.**

**|Ships: Secundários - NaruSaku, LeeTen, Kiba/Sachi (personagem original)**

**|Capítulo 1: Renascer**

* * *

** Olá leitores!**

**Já aviso: essa nota de abertura contém spoilers do mangá! ù.ú Mas seria bacana ler.**

**Quem acompanha mangá sabe dos acontecimentos recentes: o Neji morreu no cap 614 (eu desidratei de chorar, sem exagero. A beta até me ligou de preocupação) e no cap 615 um clima super NaruHina surgiu.**

**Bem, como vocês, viram o prólogo foi escrito um dia antes do cap 614 ser lançado, então na minha fic, o Neji não morreu, e essa coisa NaruHina nunca existiu. e.e Eu torço muito por NaruHina no mangá, e fico feliz por eles, mas isso quase destruiu minha fic... Eu ia desistir da fic mas não me pareceu justo abandonar um ano de criação, então a fic sobrevive. E com Neji vivo, e sem NaruHina, ao menos até então.**

**Então, esqueçam o mangá ao lerem minha fic, pois é uma fic no fim das contas. e.e**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

** Capítulo 1: Renascer**

O garoto se pôs de pé em meio à floresta.

Ajeitou os óculos escuros no rosto. Seu corpo estava com várias escoriações e com uma pequena quantidade de chakra restante. Ele estralou o pescoço e olhou para o céu. O Sol estava a pino, já deviam ser umas dez da manhã. Aquela luta levara o resto da madrugada e uma boa parte da manhã.

O rapaz caminhou lentamente pra dentro da vila, onde os restos da festa estavam sendo limpos. Ele se sentiu particularmente ofendido por uma festa de tamanha magnitude ter sido dada antes que ele chegasse à vila.

"Perdi uma festa e tanto. Devia ter sido mais rápido."

Não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Ele suspirou remoendo um profundo desagrado e continuou seu caminho lento pela vila, até o prédio do Hokage.

A enorme construção se erguia no meio da vila, ao lado da montanha com os rostos dos hokages. O rosto de Naruto estava lá, bem ao lado do de Tsunade.

"Uzumaki Naruto. O hokage." ele refletiu, olhando para o rosto através das lentes de seus óculos Então, a passos calmos, ele entrou na construção.

Subiu dois andares, passando por um ou outro andarilho despreocupado e respondendo rapidamente às reverências que recebia com outras reverências despreocupadas. Parou então à porta do Hokage. Bateu.

- Entre. - a voz soou. A mão pálida girou a maçaneta e ele entrou na sala. Por debaixo dos óculos, seus olhos faiscaram rapidamente ao ver Naruto assinando algum documento atrás da mesa. - Ah, Shino! Fico feliz em ver que voltou de sua missão. - o loiro comentou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Não estou nem um pouco feliz em saber que sua festa de casamento se deu em minha ausência. - Shino respondeu. - E por quê? Porque perdi a maior festa do ano. Não que tenha importância, não gosto muito de festas.

Naruto percebeu claramente que mesmo não gostando de festas, Shino ficara chateado por não participar de uma de tão grande magnitude. O clima ficou assustadoramente pesado, ainda mais com tamanho silêncio, então Naruto mudou rapidamente de assunto.

- Trouxe o relatório? - ele perguntou razoavelmente despreocupado.

- Sim. - Shino deixou um pergaminho sobre a mesa. Naruto o desenrolou e começou a ler.

- Alguma complicação fora do previsto? - perguntou ainda lendo o pergaminho.

- Fui cercado nas proximidades da vila, mas administrei bem a situação.

- Entendo... - ele terminou a leitura e fechou o pergaminho. - Obrigado, aqui está seu pagamento. - entregou um maço razoável de ryous para o moreno. - Dispensado.

Ele fez uma reverência simples e saiu.

No bairro Hyuuga, mais ou menos no mesmo momento em que Shino adentrou a vila, Hinata despertou. As cortinas de seu quarto estavam fechadas, mantendo-o escuro.

Era um dos maiores quartos da casa de estilo oriental. O chão era, como em toda a casa, de tábuas de madeira, e as paredes eram painéis orientais. Como a porta do leste dava pra o pátio aberto e o nascer do Sol, esta era coberta por uma cortina de veludo roxa e pesada. A cama baixa ficava bem no centro do quarto, paralela à parede das cortinas. Havia um guarda-roupa na parede sul, cheia com os mais diversos kimonos e roupas de treino, e uma mesinha de desenho na parede norte com uma almofada roxa à sua frente. A madeira de toda a mobília era de um marrom escuro. A parede oeste tinha um painel de correr (a porta) que dava para dentro da casa. O painel da parede das cortinas também se abria, dando para o pátio nos fundos da casa, onde ela treinava com seu primo.

A garota estava deitada, usando uma camisola de seda branca. O quarto estava absolutamente quieto e silencioso, a não ser pela respiração fraca de Hinata. Então ela despertou.

Levou alguns minutos para se lembrar do motivo de estar tão triste, mas quando o fez, desabou. Chorou tão intensamente que teve que abafar o som com o travesseiro para não chamar a atenção de alguém.

Sabe-se lá por quanto tempo ela chorou. Horas provavelmente. Não teve coragem nem de sair do quarto e encarar as pessoas do lado de fora: fingir que estava tudo bem exigiria uma energia que ela não tinha no momento.

E ela ainda estava se afogando em suas lágrimas quando ouviu três batidas tímidas na porta de seu quarto que abria para o interior da casa.

- Hinata-sama! - a voz baixa de Sola chamou timidamente da porta. - Está acordada?

A herdeira enxugou os olhos e engoliu em seco para tirar o tom choroso da voz. Respirou fundo uma vez e se considerou firme o bastante para responder sem demonstrar tristeza.

- Sim! Acabei de acordar. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O Kiba-san veio lhe ver. O que devo fazer?

Ela suspirou. Pelo visto, se ela não ia até as pessoas, as pessoas vinham até ela.

- Diga a ele que espere na sala. Irei em breve.

- Ok.

Soka se retirou. Hinata soltou um suspiro de conformação. Como não pretendia sair de casa, vestiu uma yukata (1) azul claro e deixou os cabelos soltos. Respirou com calma mais algumas vezes para ter certeza de parecer bem e foi, a passos lentos, para a sala de visitas.

Kiba também havia mudado um pouco com o passar dos anos. Mantinha o corte de cabelo da adolescência, e os triângulos vermelhos, símbolos de seu clã, pintados no rosto. Não havia dúvidas, no entanto, de que seu corpo se tornara mais largo e forte, fazendo jus aos seus vinte e poucos anos. Ela percebeu decepcionada, que ele usava uma camisa e calça leves. O tipo de roupa que ele usava para treinar. Como ele não estava suado nem nada não haviam treinado ainda, e o único motivo que Hinata conseguia ver para que ele passasse em sua casa logo antes de um treinamento era que ele iria chamá-la para que fosse com ele.

E Hyuuga Hinata definitivamente não queria treinar.

- Ah, Hinata! Boa tarde!

- Boa... Tarde? - ela questionou atordoada. Olhou então para o relógio branco na parede e reparou que era uma hora da tarde. - Oh, dormi demais.

- Nah, todos nós fomos dormir tarde ontem. - houve então um momentâneo período de silêncio. Kiba olhava pra o próprio colo e parecia tomar coragem para alguma coisa. Por fim, ele decidiu perguntar. - E... Está tudo bem com você, Hina-chan?

Ela conteve uma reação de irritabilidade. Deveria saber que cedo ou tarde essa pergunta lhe seria feita. Ela não queria mentir para Kiba, tampouco contar a ele como se sentia destruída por dentro.

- Vou ficar Kiba. Vou ficar.

Ele olhou para ela desafiadoramente. Como o rosto dela se manteve impassível, ele resolveu usar uma abordagem mais direta.

- Vem cá. - ele chamou, dando tapinhas leves no assento do sofá ao seu lado. Ela relaxou os ombros em um gesto de rendimento e foi até o local, se assentando ao lado de Kiba. O garoto passou o braço pelas costas dela e a puxou devagar para perto, até que ela deitasse a cabeça no ombro dele. - Pode chorar. - ele sussurrou. - Eu senti cheiro de lágrimas assim que você entrou.

Então ela chorou. Fechou os olhos e chorou. E por muitos minutos, o único som que se ouvia eram os soluços baixos dela. Então, acabou. As lágrimas secaram. Hinata se deu conta de que não adiantava chorar. Não ia mudar nada. Ela fungou duas vezes, enxugou os olhos e respirou fundo pelo que ela orava para ser a última vez.

- Melhor? - Kiba perguntou.

- Sim. Obrigada, Kiba-kun.

- Eu vou sempre estar aqui para você.

Ela sorriu e eles se abraçaram.

- E então, vamos? - ele perguntou depois de quebrar o abraço e dar um sorriso digno de Kiba.

- Aonde? - ela perguntou, sorrindo também.

- Estou indo treinar com o Shino. Ele acabou de voltar, então nós vamos matar o tempo um pouco. Vem também! Faz um bom tempo que nós três não conseguimos um tempo juntos, eu sinto falta. Você não?

- Ah, quer saber? - ela respondeu. - Eu não estava no menos ânimo para treinar, mas você tem razão! Vai ser bom, também sinto falta de vocês. Vou deixar isso pra lá e passar um tempo com os amigos. - ela se pôs de pé. - Me dê cinco minutos.

Ela correu até seu quarto, vestiu-se com suas roupas de treino: uma blusa preta, calças pescador de mesma cor e as sandálias de ninja, azuis. Amarrou a bandana no pescoço, prendeu os cabelos em um longo rabo de cavalo e saiu.

Ela e Kiba caminharam juntos até o campo de treinamento, falando sobre como as coisas haviam mudado com o passar dos anos. No campo de treinamento, o Sol estava parcialmente coberto pelas nuvens, deixando o ambiente morno sem raios de Sol para queimá-los. Uma brisa suave vinha do bosque à frente, abanando suavemente os cabelos deles.

- Hey, Akamaru!

Ao chamado de seu dono, o enorme cachorro branco veio correndo do meio das árvores e se jogou sobre o rapaz, lambendo o rosto dele e balançando o rabo loucamente em sinal de alegria.

- Eu o pedi para esperar aqui. - Kiba comentou, afagando a cabeça do cão. - Não sabia se ia demorar muito lá e não queria ele muito tempo nas ruas da vila sozinho.

Hinata sorriu e se deteve a fazer um carinho no dorso do cão. Sabia como Kiba nunca se afastava de Akamaru e se sentiu meio culpada por seu amigo ter se distanciado do cão por sua causa, mesmo que apenas por alguns minutos.

- Ok amigão, de pé. - Akamaru saiu de cima de Kiba, mas continuava latindo e balançando o rabo loucamente. Kiba se levantou e montou o cachorro, como se monta um cavalo, e se deteve a um carinho nas ancas do animal.

Poucos minutos se passaram até a silhueta de Shino, vestindo uma camisa verde com a gola alta e calças pretas aparecer ao longe. Seus óculos refletiram o Sol por um instante.

- Oh, então a Hinata veio por fim.

- Boa tarde, Shino-kun! - ela cumprimentou com um sorriso simpático.

- Então, vamos começar! - e sem aviso prévio, Kiba atacou.

Hinata só teve tempo para ativar seu Shugo Hakke, afastando Kiba. E então a brincadeira começou.

Os três amigos se divertiram por horas, como não faziam há muitos anos. Quando o céu começou a se tingir de laranja, indicando o início do por do Sol, eles decidiram parar. Mas ainda não queriam se separar, então foram ao Ichiraku para comer ramen.

Agradecendo mentalmente por Naruto não estar lá, Hinata se assentou lado a lado com seus amigos. Cada um pediu seu ramen, e enquanto esperavam começaram a conversar.

- Como foi sua missão, Shino-kun? - Hinata perguntou.

- Tediosa. - ele respondeu. - Não há nenhuma emoção em colher informações. Eu não via a hora de chegar em casa. - três tigelas foram postas à frente dos amigos.

- Itadakimasu!(2) - eles disseram, em coro, e começaram a comer.

- E vocês, o que fizeram esses dias? - Shino perguntou. Hinata e Kiba se surpreenderam Shino não era do tipo que se preocupava.

- Bem, nada demais. - Kiba respondeu. - Não pegamos missões, a única coisa diferente que aconteceu foi o casamento.

- Entendo... - Shino respondeu. - Não vejo a hora de ir embora, estou exausto.

- Ah, isso me lembra... - Hinata comentou. - Não precisava ter ido treinar hoje, você mal chegou da missão. Deu pra ver como está cansado.

- Imagine Hinata. Quando teremos a chance de nos encontrar de novo? Realmente, quando Kiba me chamou eu disse que não queria ir, mas aí ele disse que você ia e eu não quis perder a oportunidade de reunir o trio de novo.

- Muito gentil de sua parte, Shino-kun. - ela comentou, sorrindo. Por um átimo de segundo, ela teve a impressão de que ele sorriu de volta, mas logo ele estava sério como sempre e ela chegou à conclusão de que fora apenas sua impressão. Shino não sorria. Nunca.

No dia seguinte, querendo ou não, a vida de Hinata voltou ao seu ritmo normal. Ela acordou às sete da manhã, com Soka abrindo as cortinas e fazendo o Sol inundar seu rosto com os raios diurnos.

- Hora de levantar, Hinata-sama.

A herdeira se levantou, vestiu outro conjunto de blusa e calça de treino e prendeu os cabelos. Com os pés no chão, assentou-se à mesa do café com seu pai, primo e irmã. Depois de um café leve e ao mesmo tempo reforçado, ela e o primo se dirigiram ao pátio do lado leste. Hiashi não fiscalizava mais o treino dos dois, pois sabia que Neji era mais que qualificado para treinar sua filha. Em vez disso, usava as manhãs para treinar Hanabi, a filha mais nova, em uma sala fechada.

Então Neji e Hinata tinham o pátio só para si durante toda a manhã. Em tempos passados, Neji corrigia Hinata a todo o momento. Agora eles estavam quase no mesmo nível, Neji tinha que se esforçar muito para não perder as lutas contra a menina.

Eles treinavam a manhã inteira, era extremamente exaustivo. As onze em ponto, Soka vinha chamar Hinata para um banho quente. Ela se jogava em uma banheira preparada por Soka e descansava o quanto conseguisse. O almoço saia ao meio dia.

Depois de comer, ela ia ao escritório com seu pai. Naquela tarde não fora diferente. Ela se assentou de frente para ele com uma mesa cheia de papeis para discutir assuntos da vila e do clã.

- Você saiu ontem. Sem seus guarda-costas. - Hiashi afirmou, guardando alguns pergaminhos que já haviam sido discutidos.

- Fui treinar com Kiba e Shino, pai. Foi quase o mesmo que estar com meus guarda-costas, Shino e Kiba são fortes.

- Não Hinata. Tudo bem que eles são fortes, mas não estão treinados para te proteger. Você precisa entender e aceitar a preciosidade da sua vida. Como herdeira do clã, você recebe informações confidenciais sobre o clã e sobre a vila. Se atingirem você ou alguém próximo a você que possa recolher essas informações, não só o clã, mas toda a vila vai estar em perigo. Por favor, seja mais consciente, Hinata.

- Ok, pai. Desculpe-me. Não vai se repetir.

- Tudo bem, eu só estou preocupado com você, filha. - então o homem pegou outro pergaminho. - Isso aqui foi mandado pelo Hokage. É a respeito de um pedido da vila da areia...

E eles continuaram a discutir.

Eram seis da tarde quando pai e filha terminaram. A lua já estava alta no céu. Ela pediu licença a seu pai, chamou seus guarda-costas e se retirou. Sempre após as reuniões com seu pai ela ia até o prédio do Hokage procurar missões para si. Essa, porém, era a primeira vez que ela ia até lá depois do casamento.

Ela passou o caminho todo até lá se distraindo contando os próprios passos. Ignorava o vento frio ao seu redor, completamente focada na futilidade de contar os passos. Ela só se deu conta de onde estava quando parou à porta do escritório.

- Podem esperar na porta. - ela disse aos jounins que lhe seguiram. Ela bateu na porta. Ouviu um "entre" do outro lado e obedeceu com passos tímidos.

- Olá, Hokage-sama.

- Olá, Hinata-san. - ela sentiu o estômago revirar ao ouvir a voz dele, mas de uma forma menos agressiva que o usual. - Em que posso ajudar?

- Tem algo para mim? - ela perguntou.

- Hm... Nada separado. - ele respondeu. Como Hinata ia procurar missões todos os dias, sempre que algo ideal para ela aparecia, ele separava. - Mas eu estava meio confuso nos últimos dias e eu acabei arquivando todas as missões que chegaram ontem, estava exausto. Se puder esperar um pouco, eu posso procurar.

- Ah, seria ótimo.

- Ok, me dê alguns minutos. - ele foi até o arquivo próximo e abriu uma gaveta com um enorme "C" pintado, obviamente onde as missões de rank C estavam guardadas. Ele analisou os pergaminhos um a um, pacientemente.

Enquanto ele procurava, Hinata percebeu surpresa, que estava bem menos afetada pela presença dele do que imaginava que ficaria.

"Eu estou superando! Estou conseguindo!"

- Não, Hina-san. Não tem nada pra você.

- Obrigada, Hokage-sama, Tenha uma boa noite.

- O mesmo a você, Hinata-san.

E a garota se retirou.

- E então? - um dos guardas perguntou.

- Não tenho nada. Vamos para casa.

O trio deixou a construção. Começaram seu caminho para o bairro Hyuuga quando Hinata interrompeu.

- Esperem! Tem um lugar aonde eu quero passar antes.

Ocorreu a Hinata que Shino ou Kiba poderiam estar treinando, uma vez que, até onde ela sabia, nenhum dos dois pegara uma missão. Então ela ativou o Byakugan e fez uma busca rápida ao seu redor, identificando um chakra familiar por perto.

- Shino-kun!

Ela foi correndo até o campo de treinamento, com os jounins em seu encalço. Assim que chegou lá, viu o amigo controlando seus insetos.

- Shino!

O rapaz ergueu o olhar e viu Hinata parada à entrada do campo. Ele já havia treinado bastante, então decidiu encerrar o treinamento e foi falar com a amiga.

- Hinata. O que faz aqui a essa hora?

- Estou vindo do escritório do Naruto, mas ele não tinha nada pra mim.

- E agora está indo embora?

- Sim!

- Ah, eu também. Vamos juntos então, te acompanho até a porta.

- Vamos sim! Obrigada, Shino!

Os amigos percorreram o caminho até os portões do bairro Hyuuga quase que em silêncio total. Shino não era de falar muito, nem Hinata, então o silêncio era confortável para ambos, e apenas estar na companhia um do outro era o bastante. Quando Kiba estava com eles, não parava de gritar, e Akamaru de latir, o que depois de um tempo se tornava extremamente desagradável e se por muito tempo gerava uma tremenda dor de cabeça depois. Apesar disso a alegria de Kiba era contagiante, o que compensava todos os berros, pulos e latidos.

Depois de algum tempo, eles pararam em frente aos portões.

- Então, boa noite Shino-kun. - ela se despediu pronta para entrar.

- Espera. - ela parou. - Não fique triste, Hina. Eu e Kiba gostamos muito de você. Não queremos te ver para baixo.

- Eu estou bem. Estranhamente bem. Vou superar.

- Assim espero. Torço por você, Hina. Então, boa noite.

- Boa noite, Shino.

Ele deu um aceno com a mão e se afastou. Ela se sentiu subitamente feliz. Era muito estranho Shino estar se importando, e, de repente, consolá-la. Ela não conseguiu entender muito, mas se sentiu agradecida. Seu coração se aqueceu em conforto. Ela tinha amigos e podia confiar neles. Estava, aos poucos, deixando Naruto para trás.

Estava renascendo.

* * *

** Vocabulário:**

**1 - Yukata: quando usada por mulheres, é um quimono extremamente informal e geralmente não é usado nem fora de casa.**

**2 - Itadakimasu: expressão como "bom apetite" dita em agradecimento à comida.**

* * *

** E é isso pessoal!**

**Agora estou particularmente feliz por não ter desistido da fic, ela é tão legal! Espero quevocês estejam gostando! As palavras novas do vocabulário serão adicionadas ao link animespirit. com. br /gaby_amorinha/jornal/475895/vocabulario-e-extras-da-fanfic-destino**

**Vou TENTAR postar um capítulo novo a cada duas quintas-feiras, fiquem de olho. Mas ano de vestibular é tenso então...**

**Se vocês quiserem me fazer alguma pergunta sobre as fics, podem mandar para ask. fm/ GabyAmorinha. Spoilers, informações técnicas, qualquer coisa!**

**Então, obrigada por lerem, deixem seu comentário!**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

**NB/ Amei o capitulo principalmente por ver que a Hinata está superando a perda do Naruto. Tenho minhas desconfianças que rolou um clima Shino e Hinata mas como a Gaby se recusa a me contar ficarei curiosa como todos vocês. Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo e que deixem comentarios *-* Gostamos de comentários, comentários são legais por isso comentem ! Beijos, Dri.**


	3. II - Ousadia

**|Título: Destino**

**|Sinopse: O que era destino? Hinata sempre vira sua vida ao lado de Naruto. Ele era o destino dela... Até se casar com outra. Então seu destino mudara? Ou ela sempre estivera errada?**

**|Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim ao Masashi Kishimoto. Estou pegando emprestado um pouquinho, espero que não se importe! ^^**

**|Escrita por: Gaby Amorinha**

**|Betada por: Drica Grint**

**|Classificação: 18+**

**|Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Ecchi, Família, Hentai, Josei, Lime, Luta, Romance/Novela, Shoujo, Violência**

**|Alertas: Adultério, Álcool, Estupro, Heterossexualidade, Insinuação de Sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Violência.**

**|Ships: Secundários - NaruSaku, LeeTen, Kiba/Sachi (personagem original)**

**|Capítulo 2**

* * *

**Olá leitores!**

**Estou surpresa por dizer isso, mas eu realmente senti falta de escrever essa fic nessa última semana na qual estive escrevendo um capítulo da outra. Então, estou feliz por estar de volta! **

**Boa leitura, e divirtam-se!**

**Gaby Amorinha**

**PS: Saibam para esse capítulo que japoneses são extremamente reclusos. Em namoros, abraços, beijos e afins são apenas para quando se está em particular com alguém, e não se tem esse tipo de intimidade com alguém sem consentimento.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Ousadia_**

- E com isso terminamos por hoje. - Hiashi anunciou, guardando os últimos pergaminhos. - Filha, eu devo dizer: você fica cada vez melhor em analisar as propostas que chegam para nós. Isso me deixa tranquilo. Sei que quando eu morrer, ou me retirar por estar muito velho, o clã estará em boas mãos. Tenho orgulho de você. Há dez anos atrás eu nunca consideraria deixar o clã nas suas mãos, mas hoje...

Ela sorriu de um jeito simpático. Alguns hábitos não perdemos nunca, e como prova, as bochechas dela coraram como sempre acontecia quando ela estava minimamente envergonhada.

- Obrigada, pai. Trabalhei, e ainda trabalho muito para merecer o posto de chefe do clã.

- Continue assim, Hinata - ele disse se levantando e sendo seguido pela filha. - e você vai longe! - eles caminharam até a porta do escritório. Hinata decidiu aproveitar que seu pai estava de tão bom humor para pedir um pouco de diversão para si.

- Ah, pai! Já que terminamos mais cedo hoje, eu estava pensando... - ela fez uma pausa. Precisava escolher as palavras seguintes com cuidado, não queria irritar seu pai. - Eu posso me encontrar com Kiba e Shino no campo de treinamento? Só que... Sozinha?

Ele sorriu. Pousou a mão paternalmente sobre o ombro dela.

- Não. Mas se for com seus guarda-costas pode ir para qualquer lugar.

- Mas... Pai...

- Não, sem mais! Já tivemos essa conversa.

- Certo... Desculpe-me, pai. Irei com eles então.

Ele fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e ela se retirou com uma reverência suave.

Passando em seu quarto apenas para trocar a yukata por roupas de treino, ela chamou os guarda-costas e seguiram até o campo de treinamento. Hinata levava alguns sushis e bolinhos de arroz que fizera a uns dias atrás, quando tivera tempo livre.

O Sol estava, mais uma vez, escondido atrás das nuvens, mas não havia aquele vento refrescante, dessa vez o ar estava parado, até meio abafado.

Ela atravessou o campo entre uns e outros ninjas que treinavam. Mais ou menos no centro do espaço ela encontrou um Shino extremamente concentrado, ordenando ataques com seus insetos.

- Shino!

Ele se virou para ela. Parecia surpreso, mas usando seus olhos, Hinata examinou a expressão do pouco que conseguia ver do garoto, e arriscaria dizer que ele estava feliz em vê-la.

- Boa tarde, Hinata.

- Consegui sair de casa mais cedo e pensei em passar aqui para ver vocês. Onde está Kiba, falando nisso?

- Ele pegou uma missão logo pela manhã.

- Ah... - o sorriso no rosto dela se desfez por alguns segundos, mas logo ela o retomou. - Bem, então parece que somos só nós dois. - ela colocou a caixinha com a comida em um canto, junto com o casaco azul bebê. - Mas ainda assim vamos nos divertir, certo?

Shino, que estava parado no mesmo lugar a observando enquanto ela se livrava do casaco, pareceu se dar conta subitamente de que a palavra estava sendo dirigida a ele.

- Ah! Ah, claro. Claro, Hinata.

Ela ativou o Byakugan e ele direcionou os insetos a ficarem de frente para ela.

- Não mate todos. - Shino pediu. - Eu preciso deles.

- Então faça seu melhor para me impedir.

Aquilo estava mais para brincadeira do que treinamento. Como brincar de pega-pega. Shino tentava cercá-la com os insetos, mas ela se livrava de todos e ainda se aproximava dele, obrigando-o a ir fugindo dela.

Quando eles finalmente pararam, a tarde já estava quase no fim. Assentaram-se em um lugar mais reservado, ambos razoavelmente suados e respirando de maneira ofegante.

- Poxa, estou exausta! - ela comentou, desamarrando o tecido lilás que envolvia a comida em uma pequena trouxa. A caixa era azul clara com flores roxas pintadas à mão pela própria Hinata por toda a parte.

- Caixa bonita. - Shino comentou.

- Ah, verdade? Obrigada! Eu mesma pintei.

- Hm... Parece então que você tem vários talentos. Mas algum que eu desconheça? E olhe que somos amigos há muitos anos. Por que nunca me contou que pintava?

- Bem... Não é grande coisa. Não achei que você e o Kiba achariam isso interessante.

- Mais alguma coisa que eu posso ou não achar interessante?

- É... Eu também fiz o que está dentro. - ela admitiu, ficando imediatamente corada e abrindo a caixa.

- Uau... - ele sussurrou, vendo a comida dentro.

- Pegue. - ela ofereceu, corando ainda mais. - É muito para que eu coma sozinha...

- Obrigado. - ele pegou um dos bolinhos de arroz e mordeu, timidamente. - Hinata... Ele murmurou.

- O-o quê? - ela nem mesmo percebeu que estava gaguejando de novo, como não fazia a muito tempo.

- Isso está... Muito...

- Muito o quê, Shino-kun? - ela pareceu subitamente preocupada. - Salgado? Apimentado? Eu exagerei no Shoyu? Shino?

- Bom. Muito bom.

- Ah! Ah, bem... Obrigada, Shino-kun.

- Não, é sério. Obrigado por dividir comigo. É o melhor bolinho de arroz que eu já comi.

Ela apenas sorriu em resposta.

Eles começaram a comer o lanche em silêncio. Em alguns minutos o Sol começava a se por.

- Nossa... Tão simples e tão lindo! - Não é, Shino?

Com o rosto coberto, ela não pode ver que ele ficara corado. Então, brigando com sua própria razão, ele passou o braço pelas costas dela, a puxando em uma espécie de abraço.

- É. É lindo.

- Shino... Tudo bem?

- Sim. Tudo ótimo.

Ela decidiu não falar mais nada, mas sua cabeça estava à mil. Shino estava sendo muito gentil com ela. Gentil demais. Não era do feitio dele. E Shino era ainda mais difícil de ler por não se expressar com facilidade. Não sorria, não chorava, nem bocejava de tédio. Era um mistério.

A noite caiu. Quando eles se deram conta de que o céu já estava cravejado de estrelas, e que a Lua era a única fonte de luz, Hinata resolveu quebrar a situação.

- Está tarde, Shino. - ela disse, virando-se para ele. - Eu vou passar no Hokage pra ver se tem alguma missão para mim. - ela se levantou.

- Eu te acompanho. - ele respondeu também se levantando.

- Ah, claro! Obrigada, Shino.

Os dois seguiram então até o escritório de Naruto, com os guarda-costas em seu encalço. Tudo ficava maravilhosamente em paz quando eram apenas os dois.

É claro, a paz não ia durar para sempre.

Assim que eles entraram no prédio do Hokage, perceberam que o lugar estava uma zona. Havia pessoas correndo para todos os lados, gritaria, e ninguém parecia sequer notar a dupla que acabara de entrar no prédio.

- O que será que...

- Seja lá o que for. - Shino interrompeu. - Vamos apenas cumprir nosso objetivo de falar com o Hokage. Descobrir o que está acontecendo certamente será uma consequência.

Ela apenas concordou e começou a seguir Shino escada acima até encontrarem Naruto, às voltas com Sakura e mais dois ninjas berrando na cabeça dele.

- Hokage-sama, o que está acontece...

Mas a fala de Shino foi interrompida por um casal que entrou aos tropeços sala adentro.

- Hokage-sama, mandou nos chamar? - o rapaz questionou.

- Shikamaru-san, Temari-san, é sobre uma missão que... - então Naruto ergueu o olhar e viu Hinata e Shino parados na porta. - Me deem licença um instante. - Já ia mandar chamar você, Hinata-san.

- Hokage-sama, o que está acontecendo? - ela perguntou preocupada. - Parece que passou um furacão aqui.

- Não tenho muito tempo para explicar. O que posso dizer é que fomos roubados. Seriamente roubados.

- O que levaram Hokage-sama? - Shino perguntou.

- O registro de ninjas da vila.

- O QUÊ? - Temari berrou. Os outros não reagiram, mas estavam igualmente chocados. - Como você _permitiu _que o documento mais importante da vila fosse levado? Gaara jamais permitiu tamanha falta de responsabilidade em Suna. Quando eu me casei com Shikamaru, me tornei parte dessa vila. Têm registros _meus_ lá! Não acredito que...

- Dois ninjas com bandanas de Suna foram vistos saindo apressados no meio da noite carregando um livro enorme. - Naruto interrompeu. Temari se calou por alguns instantes, então começou a balbuciar.

- Não... Não entendo... Os ninjas de Suna... Jamais...

- Toda árvore tem um ramo podre, Temari. - Shikamaru levou a esposa para fora, dando mais privacidade para Naruto discutir com Hinata.

- Cada segundo aqui é um desperdício. - o loiro citou. - Então vou ser rápido. Hinata-san, você é uma ninja de rastreamento excelente, provavelmente a melhor que temos.

- Mas... O Neji-san...

- Neji é um bom lutador, e bom para seguir um alvo, mas você segue alguém tão bem quanto ele. E o Neji não pode ir, eu o mandei para uma missão trinta minutos atrás.

- Bem, se eu não posso chamar o Neji, e o Kiba também está fora... Posso levar o Shino comigo? - ela perguntou.

- Não sei... As coisas estão uma loucura, preciso do máximo de ninjas possível.

- Me deixe ir com ela. - ele interferiu. Não gosto da ideia de mandá-la sozinha. Não que duvide da força dela, mas... Nós funcionamos bem como um time, sabe.

Naruto suspirou, assumindo uma expressão derrotada.

- Está bem. Mas sejam rápidos, um documento dessa importância não pode ficar por aí.

- Ok. - eles responderam juntos.

Saíram correndo do prédio à toda velocidade.

- Pegue seu equipamento e me encontre na entrada da vila em cinco minutos.

- Ok.

Infalivelmente eles se encontraram na entrada.

- Byakugan! - a garota ativou o doujutsu e começou a analisar.

- Consegue ver? - ele perguntou. Ela continuou ampliando a visão para mais e mais longe.

- Achei! - ela viu dois homens correndo com uma mochila, e dentro da mochila ela viu o registro. Começou a correr.

- Que direção? - Shino perguntou já a seguindo.

- Suna. - ela respondeu.

- Que distância?

- Oito quilômetros.

- Perfeito. - ele ergueu a mão e alguns insetos saíram. - Senro! - um inseto em especial se destacou e começou a voar na direção apontada por Hinata. A garota reconheceu o jutsu. "Senro" consistia em enviar uma fêmea de uma determinada espécie de inseto para seguir um alvo. Se este estivesse a até dez quilômetros de distância, o macho da espécie sentiria os hormônios emitidos pela fêmea, podendo assim, rastrear o alvo.

Shino se concentrou no jutsu por alguns instantes, até a fêmea encontrar os alvos e se prender à roupa de um deles.

- Assim não os perdemos de vista.

Aceleraram o máximo possível. Horas depois, haviam diminuído metade da distância e os ninjas perseguidos não perceberam Hinata e Shino em seu encalço, muito menos a inseto fêmea presa neles. Então os ladrões pararam para descansar. Quatro quilômetros atrás, Shino e Hinata pararam também.

- O que faremos? - ela perguntou.

- O certo seria continuarmos e atacá-los enquanto dormem. Mas estou exausto. Treinamos a tarde toda e viemos direto para cá... Não tem como perder eles de vista por causa do Senro, então seria melhor dormirmos um pouco. Até porque se eu tiver de lutar nessas condições, não vou conseguir fazer muita coisa.

- Está certo. Vamos descansar.

Eles não haviam levado muitas provisões. Shino comentara que isso era ruim por deixar o inimigo mais bem preparado, mas eles conseguiram pescar uns bons peixes no rio próximo e assá-los em uma fogueira. Dormiram aquecidos ao redor das chamas, com os insetos de Shino montando guarda.

Assim que o Sol nasceu, Hinata acordou. Estava acostumada a acordar assim que o Sol batesse em seu rosto, e os raios quentes e confortáveis a despertaram ainda na primeira hora da manhã.

Shino estava com jeito de quem ainda ia dormir um bocado, estava mesmo exausto do dia anterior. Os insetos dele avisariam se o alvo saísse do lugar, então ela sabia que a dupla que perseguiam estava descansando no mesmo lugar.

Sendo assim, com todos dormindo, ela decidiu cuidar um pouco de si. Não tivera tempo para passar em casa, tomar um banho e trocar a roupa. Trouxera uma muda das suas roupas de treino, mas estava imundo, então decidiu que tomaria um banho no rio próximo.

Ela deixou as roupas limpas em uma pedra, tirou as sujas e entrou no rio. Sentiu, aliviada, a correnteza ir levando a sujeira embora enquanto lavava as roupas sujas. Estendeu-as ao Sol e entrou debaixo da cachoeira, com a água lhe correndo o corpo. Era relaxante também. Ela se distraiu a ponto de não notar que alguém se aproximava.

Algum tempo depois de Hinata sair para o rio, Shino acordou com um zumbido familiar: os alvos estavam correndo de novo. Ele se virou para o lado pronto para acordar Hinata, e não a encontrou.

Primeiro, ele se desesperou. Depois se fez manter a calma. Respirou fundo.

"Ela não pode estar longe."

Pôs-se de pé e convocou alguns insetos de seu corpo.

- Suzumebachi Tei! - os insetos passaram a se espalhar. Esse era uma técnica que usava vespas para espionar, mas também era ótimo em buscas. Um minuto depois um grupo de vespas voltou informando que ela estava no rio, e bem.

Primeiro ele suspirou aliviado. Depois começou a sentir uma espécie de raiva lhe consumindo por dentro. Que ideia fora aquela de sumir e deixá-lo sozinho e sem nenhum bilhete?

Ele traçou o caminho até o rio pronto para ralhar com ela. No entanto, assim que chegou lá, isso mudou. Foi um daqueles momentos em que você sabe que está fazendo uma coisa muito, _muito_ errada, mas está se sentindo tão bem que não faz nada para se impedir.

Pois jamais, em hipótese alguma ele deveria espionar Hinata no banho.

Nua.

Era simplesmente deslumbrante. Ela tinha a pele clara, e como estava com os cabelos molhados, estes passavam a sensação de estarem mais escuros, aumentando o contraste com a pele dela. O corpo da Hinata era belissimamente curvilíneo, com cintura fina, quadris largos, seios arredondados e nádegas particularmente fortes. O modo como a água caia sobre seu corpo e como sua pele refletia a luz do Sol só tornava tudo ainda mais tentador.

Por pouco Shino não ficou lá por tempo o bastante para que ela notasse sua presença - forçou-se a ir embora minutos antes para que ela não soubesse que ele a tinha visto - porém a imagem da deusa se banhando nas águas cristalinas não seria tão fácil de apagar.

Minutos mais tarde, Shino apenas questionou sobre a ausência dela, mas não rendeu o assunto. Logo eles haviam retomado a perseguição, com previsão de alcançá-los antes do pôr do Sol, o que inevitavelmente aconteceu.

- Estão na mira. - ela murmurou.

- Pegue eles. Distraia-os. Deixe o resto comigo.

- Ok. - ele tomou o caminho da esquerda. - Juhho Soshiken. - suas mãos ficaram cobertas de chakra com a face do leão. Ela aprimorara o jutsu e agora conseguia usá-lo sem limitações. Em seu treinamento com Neji, estava o fortalecendo ainda mais.

Então ela atacou. A dupla de ladrões não estava esperando por isso, mas reagiram bem. Ainda assim, não chegaram a dar trabalho para ela. Foi questão de minutos.

- Kikai Sabaki no Jutsu. - Shino ordenou.

Imperceptivelmente, os insetos adentraram o corpo dos inimigos e começaram a sugar quase todo o chakra dele. E em minutos eles caíram ao chão.

Hinata e Shino chegaram à vila na tarde do dia seguinte, trazendo o livro e os ladrões. Receberam um pagamento generoso e os suspeitos foram levados para interrogatórios.

E mais um dia se seguiu. Mais uma vez sobrou tempo para Hinata depois de ficar no escritório com seu pai. Mais uma vez, ela treinou com Shino, Kiba estava fora.

- Acho que devemos parar Hinata. - ele sugeriu, depois de algumas horas. - Estamos aqui a um bom tempo. Estou com fome.

- Concordo. Mas eu não trouxe nada dessa vez...

- Não tem problema! Da última vez você dividiu sua comida comigo. Então, hoje vamos ao Ichiraku. É por minha conta.

- Shino-kun... Não precisa, eu...

- Não argumente. - ele interrompeu. - Só venha.

Então ela foi. E durante todo o tempo em que caminhavam, e depois enquanto comiam, ela não pode deixar de notar que Shino parecia ainda mais reservado que de comum. Isso a assustava um pouco, mas ele não parecia estar mal, então Hinata se viu muito intrigada. O problema é que Shino não demonstrava seus sentimentos, então como saber o que estava acontecendo?

Havia muito mais tensão no ar quando eles estavam andando para casa. Quando pararam em frente à casa dela, Shino parecia particularmente nervoso, coisa que não passou despercebida.

- Shino-kun, o que está acontecendo? Percebi você meio nervoso desde o Ichiraku. Tem alguma coisa te atormentando?

Ele suspirou.

- Não... Não é nada. Esqueça.

- Shino, por favor.

- Tá bem. - ele se retraiu um pouco, pois não era dado a tais ousadias, mas como não tinha ninguém olhando ele decidiu que não seria um problema. Timidamente, segurou as mãos de Hinata com as suas em um toque leve e delicado. - Eu não sou nem um pouco bom para falar essas coisas...

- Que coisas?- ela perguntou. Estava muito nervosa em ter um toque tão carinhoso em suas mãos.

-... Então vou deixar meus atos falarem por mim. Antecipadamente, me desculpe pelo que será uma enorme falta de respeito, mas se eu for me manifestar com palavras não vou conseguir. Então...

- Shino, o que...

Ela não conseguiu perguntar. Ele soltou uma das mãos dela para puxar suavemente o queixo dela para perto. E a beijou nos lábios.

Ela considerou _sim _uma enorme falta de respeito. Estava prestes a repeli-lo quando pensou melhor.

Era Shino. Não estava a machucando. Não estava a forçando, ela poderia se esquivar se quisesse.

Então esperou que ele a soltasse, o que aconteceu poucos segundos depois. Não fora nada além de um selinho. Ele também soltou a mão e o rosto dela e desviou o olhar. Hinata estava extremamente corada, e Shino também.

- Eu... Eu vou... - Ela não terminou de dizer, apenas entrou correndo para dentro de casa. E Shino, com o rosto coberto pela gola da roupa, exibiu o primeiro sorriso sincero de sua vida: um de triunfo.

* * *

**Oooooooooooooown fofo né?**

**Eu não traduzi os nomes do jutsus, achei melhor só escrever o que eles fazem.**

**Gostaram? Comentem!**

**Obrigada por lerem,**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

**NB/ Gracinha esses dois *-* Humm espiando na cachoeira que feio Shino ... Hinata viu Naruto e não sentiu nada temos um avanço ai .. Espero que vocês continuem comentando porque isso incentiva a nossa maravilhosa autora. Beijos Dri ^^**


	4. III - Estorvo

**|Título: Destino**

**|Sinopse: O que era destino? Hinata sempre vira sua vida ao lado de Naruto. Ele era o destino dela... Até se casar com outra. Então seu destino mudara? Ou ela sempre estivera errada?**

**|Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim ao Masashi Kishimoto. Estou pegando emprestado um pouquinho, espero que não se importe! ^^**

**|Escrita por: Gaby Amorinha**

**|Betada por: Drica Grint**

**|Classificação: 18+**

**|Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Ecchi, Família, Hentai, Josei, Lime, Luta, Romance/Novela, Shoujo, Violência**

**|Alertas: Adultério, Álcool, Estupro, Heterossexualidade, Insinuação de Sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Violência.**

**|Ships: Principais - ShiHina; Secundários - NaruSaku, LeeTen, Kiba/Sachi (personagem original)**

**|Capítulo 3 **

* * *

**Olá leitores, volteiiiiiiii!**

**UFAAAA! Gente eu fico tão feliz quando termino de escrever um capítulo de fic. Sério! kkkkkkk**

**Obrigada a todos que estão tendo essa enorme paciência com meu horário apertado e lendo a fic, de verdade!**

**Espero que a espera compense, eu dei o sangue pra escrever esse capítulo até porque eu amo essa fic *-***

**Então divirtam-se, boa leitura!**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Estorvo**

Shino estava louco. Tinha que estar. Simplesmente não existia outra explicação.

Hinata parou escorada à parede de seu quarto com as mãos no coração, tentando se acalmar. Respirava tão afobadamente que teve medo de que fosse ouvida, mesmo que estivesse se esforçando para fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

"Seu louco! O que você fez?"

Tudo bem, não devia ser grande coisa. Era só um beijo, nada de mais! E um beijo até particularmente chocho. Por que então ela estava tão nervosa? Hinata estava tão perdida que não conseguia sequer definir se seu nervosismo era fonte do beijo ou de Shino ter sido quem a beijara. Bem, poderia parecer ridículo, mas aquele fora sim o primeiro beijo da menina. Roubado, sem graça, e vindo da última pessoa de quem ela esperaria.

Como ela iria olhar na cara de Shino agora? Como? Só o pensamento de vislumbrar o rosto do amigo já fazia uma sucessão infinita de calafrios e arrepios nervosos lhe percorrerem o corpo.

Hinata soltou um gemido de insatisfação. Sentia-se muito estranha, como se algo ruim estivesse prestes a acontecer e ao mesmo tempo ela tinha certeza de que esse sentimento era infundado.

Na última vez em que ela se sentira assim, fora quando Naruto apareceu andando pela vila de mãos dadas com Sakura.

Subitamente, Hinata quis que aquela sensação passasse. Quis que Shino não tivesse a beijado, quis que tudo acabasse. Era como um arrependimento por algo que sequer ela havia feito.

"Por Rikudou, por que é que sempre que tudo está dando certo, algo tem que acontecer?"

Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, por fim. Não naquele momento. Ela vestiu sua camisola de seda branca e se enrolou em seus cobertores. Dormir, por hora, era o melhor remédio.

...

Na manhã seguinte, quando Soka a chamou, Hinata quis mais que tudo que ela não tivesse que levantar. A expectativa de encontrar Shino era particularmente preocupante.

"Ótimo, estou voltando a ser uma adolescente frágil. Droga."

É claro que não havia nada que a menina pudesse fazer a respeito. A vida continua.

Ela vestiu suas roupas de treino com um humor suavemente afetado, o que passou despercebido aos olhos de Soka. Segurando os resmungos em sua garganta, ela desceu para o café, em silêncio anormal, o que foi um pouco estranhado por Hanabi, mas sem comentário nenhum. Depois ela foi para o pátio, onde Neji já a esperava, e, para a surpresa de Hinata, com uma quantidade particularmente alarmante de pergaminhos.

- Hm... Aconteceu alguma coisa, Neji-nii-san? - ela perguntou. Seguiu a formalidade dos sufixos devido à presença de alguns guardas na porta mais próxima.

- Na verdade, Hinata-sama, quero conversar com você. É sobre o seu jutsu.

Oh, isso era interessante.

- Do que se trata?

Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça, indicando um degrau atrás de si. Eles se assentaram e ele abriu os pergaminhos no chão, que juntos formavam um desenho minucioso do canal de chakra de Hinata.

Ela olhou um pouco atordoada para o desenho, e então para Neji. Ele praticamente pôde sentir a reclamação vindo, então achou melhor a interromper antes.

- Eu não espionei você, Hinata-sama. Garanto que tudo o que vi foi o canal de chakra.

- Hm, bem eu... - ela ficou imediatamente corada. - Eu não quis dizer que você tinha...

- Tudo bem. Já entendi. Vamos falar do que interessa. Quando você usa o Juho Soshiken (1), você concentra uma quantidade de chakra absurda nas mãos para formar as faces de leão. O mais legal desse jutsu é que ele funciona tanto para atacar, com muita eficiência, quanto para defender, pois se o inimigo se aproximar de suas mãos ele vai ficar seriamente ferido. Então eu estava pensando... Vai ser bem complicado, mas ia ser muito bom e extremamente eficiente... Eu estava pensando em... Um leão completo.

Ela olhou para ele por alguns segundos, um pouco atordoada. Neji lhe devolveu o olhar tentando incitá-la a perceber suas intenções sozinha.

- Leão completo? Não entendi. - ela verbalizou.

- Seria como... Como o Naruto no modo Kurama, ele toma a forma da raposa e expele chakra para todos os lados. Pensei em irmos expandindo seu jutsu aos poucos, até que ao invés de duas faces de leão, o seu corpo inteiro tome a forma de um. A defesa ia ser de 100%, e a eficiência do ataque iria aumentar também.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, observando o desenho que Neji fizera de seu Sistema Circulatório de Chakra. Quando ela usava o Juho Soshiken, expelia chakra pelos tenketsus das mãos, formando as faces dos leões. Expandir o chakra por todo o corpo significaria expelir chakra por todos os seus 361 tenketsus ao mesmo tempo e de uma só vez.

Sem a menor dúvida, aquilo exigira um controle de chakra sem precedentes, ou o seu próprio jutsu poderia matá-la. Sem falar que um jutsu que gastasse tanto chakra não poderia durar mais que alguns minutos, e a deixaria extremamente vulnerável depois. Sem dúvida algo para ser caracterizado como kinjutsu.

Mas a ideia era maravilhosa! Se ela controlasse o jutsu por completo, teria poder o bastante para entrar na ANBU em um piscar de olhos. Seria extremamente trabalhoso e arriscado treinar um jutsu daquele porte, mas...

Valeria a pena. Ah, se valeria.

- Tudo bem, Neji-nii-san. Quando começamos?

- Sério? Você quer tentar? É perigoso.

- Eu sei disso. Mas se formos bem devagar, e aos poucos, pode dar certo, não pode?

- Ah, claro que sim! Então vamos fazer o seguinte. - ele se levantou e entregou os rolos para ela. - Estude o seu canal de chakra e por onde o chakra pode sair. Depois começamos pelos braços. Vai ser épico se isso funcionar.

- Eu sei! Obrigada por pensar nisso Neji!

- Neji? Cadê o "san" ou "nii-san"...

- Ah, deixa pra lá.

Eles riram um pouco. Depois de uma conversa tão animadora com Neji, não teve como Hinata se permitir ficar amolada por causa do beijo de Shino. Ela era uma ninja, no fim das contas, não podia se deixar atingir por algo tão baixo. Era só conversar com ele depois e ia ficar tudo bem.

- Por hoje vamos fazer um treinamento normal, Hinata-sama.

- Ok.

Eles se alongaram conversando algumas banalidades. Hinata se orgulhava muito do relacionamento que ela e seu primo tinham depois de tantos anos primeiro de ódio e depois de repreensão da parte dele. Era de se esperar que agora que ele era um homem crescido fosse parar com algumas inutilidades como esconder o quanto se importava com ela. Neji grudava os olhos na garota como se ela pudesse sumir, e a considerava sua única família. Hiashi sempre fora um tio distante, e Hanabi era uma sombra de seu pai. Já Hinata, desde o início, sempre se empenhara em ser amiga dele, e, quem diria, ela conseguira.

"Minha irmãzinha..." a irmã que ele poderia ter, se seu pai ainda fosse vivo.

E no meio do treinamento, olhando para a única família que tinha, ele sorriu.

...

Hinata repetiu para si pela milésima vez que não tinha nada demais, mas até seus guarda-costas perceberam que tinha alguma coisa atormentando a garota de alguma forma. Ela estava andando devagar e cabisbaixa, respirando aceleradamente e murmurando "não tem nada demais, seja uma mulher crescida, não tem nada demais", mas é claro que é mais fácil falar do que fazer esse tipo de coisa. Hinata ganhara experiência com muitas coisas: batalhas, estratégias de guerra, como manter um clã calmo, sem rebeliões... E falar com Shino parecia infinitamente mais difícil.

Empurrando-se pelo caminho com o argumento de que ela precisava crescer, Hinata chegou ao campo de treinamento. Sentiu seu estômago dar uma volta inteira ao ver que Kiba voltara da missão e também estava lá: não contava com isso. Achou melhor esperar no canto até que notassem sua presença. Talvez Shino percebesse que ela queria falar com ele.

Demorou bastante, mas finalmente Kiba cutucou Shino, indicando a silhueta da menina contra uma árvore do outro lado do campo. Pareceu disposto a ir até lá, mas Shino, o deteve e falou alguma coisa. Kiba ficou instantaneamente horrorizado. Shino começou a atropelar palavras uma atrás da outra, o que fez Hinata perceber que ele estava contando a Kiba o que acontecera. Sentiu o rosto corar. Não sabia se se sentia confortável com Kiba sabendo. Por fim, Kiba encarou Shino, incrédulo, e depois riu um pouco. Deu as costas e Hinata pode ver Shino vindo em sua direção.

Ela engoliu em seco e sentiu as pernas bambearem. Encarou o chão. Estava vermelha como um tomate. Shino se aproximou dela e olhou para o rosto baixo da menina.

- Hinata.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, receosa. Shino encarou o olhar dela por alguns segundos. Moveu os lábios várias vezes e os fechou de novo, como se mudando de ideia sobre o que dizer.

- Hinata, eu... Provavelmente... Eu acho que...

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, criando em seu rosto uma expressão que dizia claramente "você não está dizendo coisa com coisa, bobão".

Ele respirou fundo.

- Eu deveria dizer que não devia ter feito aquilo, e pedir desculpas. Mas eu não consigo me desculpar por ter beijado você. Quer dizer... Eu... - ele olhou para os olhos dela, vendo que ela queria que ele continuasse. - Eu gosto de você Hinata. É errado isso?

Ela abaixou o rosto de novo. Sua voz tomou o tom tímido que ela costumava usar quando mais jovem, e Shino pode ter certeza de ver suas bochechas corarem.

- N-não estou brava com você. E-eu só queria entender porque.

Shino estendeu as mãos lentamente e segurou as dela. Hinata ergueu o rosto para ele surpresa, considerando-o extremamente ousado em fazer aquilo. Mas Shino não deu sinal de que fosse desrespeitá-la de qualquer outra forma, então ela permitiu que ele continuasse.

- Não sei dizer quando, ou porque. Eu me apaixonei por você, Hinata. Aquela missão mais recente que nós fizemos juntos... Eu fiz questão de ir pois não queria lhe deixar sozinha. Eu sei que você não gosta de mim dessa forma, e dificilmente vai gostar, mas eu queria que você soubesse o quanto é importante pra mim. Passamos muito tempo juntos, muitos anos. E nossa amizade cresceu a tal ponto para mim que eu me sinto atraído por você. Fortemente atraído. Eu só queria que você soubesse. E mesmo que nunca vá me dar uma chance, ao menos com sua amizade eu sei que posso contar, não é?

Ela ficou completamente em transe ouvindo a declaração inesperada do garoto. Parecia que ela estava esperando alguém revelar que era tudo uma grande pegadinha, mas nada disso aconteceu. Hinata ficou vários segundos absorvendo o que ele tinha dito até entender que a última frase havia sido uma pergunta.

- Oh! Oh, é, claro Shino. Eu sinto muito por não sentir o mesmo por você, mas eu fico feliz que tenha se aberto comigo. Claro que vamos ser amigos, sempre vamos.

Ela teve a impressão de que ele sorria por debaixo da máscara.

- Quer treinar com a gente?

- Ah, eu adoraria, mas hoje não posso. Tenho algumas coisas para resolver em casa. Mas divirtam-se.

- Obrigado, Hinata-chan.

Ela soltou suas mãos delicadamente das dele e deu as costas, antes que ele decidisse fazer outra maluquice. Foi andando para casa meio que no piloto automático, enquanto colocava as coisas no lugar.

Shino estava apaixonado por ela. Isso explicava muita coisa. Hinata sentia-se particularmente incomodada com isso. Era tão estranho pensar em Shino como algo mais que um amigo, parecia um Universo Alternativo.

Ela se jogou em sua cama, exausta, e ficou encarando o teto do quarto. Não era como se tivesse algo que ela pudesse fazer, além de aceitar o que ele havia dito. Gostava dela, ponto. Seriam só amigos, ponto. Fim de papo.

"Preciso me distrair com alguma coisa..."

Pensando nisso, o olhar dela recaiu sobre a pilha de pergaminhos no canto do quarto. Bem, isso era algo com o que se distrair.

Ela abriu os pergaminhos e ativou o byakugan. Então começou a comparar o desenho com os tenketsus em seu próprio corpo, e foi anotando num papel à parte quantos ela tinha em cada mão, braço, perna, pé, no tronco e na cabeça. Levou tanto tempo nisso, e se envolveu tanto na tarefa, que realmente se esqueceu de seus problemas com Shino. Quando finalmente terminou a lista, já estava tarde o bastante para que ela fosse dormir.

...

- Vamos começar com os braços então? - Neji sugeriu.

- Pelo direito, por favor, acho mais fácil.

- Certo. Deixe-me ver esse jutsu então.

- Ok. Juho Soshiken!

As faces de leão azuis surgiram em suas mãos. Neji ativou o Byakugan e começou a examinar as mãos dela.

- É, é bem como eu imaginei. Por quanto tempo você consegue sustentar esse jutsu?

- Nunca fiquei com ele por mais de 5 minutos, nunca precisou. Então não sei.

- Então vamos testar.

Hinata aguentou 30 minutos, até que seu controle de chakra começou a falhar e o jutsu sumiu por si só.

- Isso vai ser trabalhoso. - Neji comentou, depois do treino, enquanto ele e Hinata entravam na casa. - Mas estou verdadeiramente animado.

- Eu também! Meu pai vai ficar tão orgulhoso!

- Ah! Falando em pai, ele quer te ver hoje à noite. Pediu pra você não sair depois do escritório, ele realmente precisa falar com você. Saiu para resolver alguma coisa na vila e volta na hora do jantar.

- Ah, obrigada Neji-nii-san. Vou tomar meu banho, lhe vejo no almoço.

Hinata fez uma reverência e se retirou.

Minutos depois, ela afundou na banheira enquanto Soka jogava um pouco mais de água quente na mesma.

- Algum problema, Hinata-sama? Parece preocupada.

Algum? Vários! Soka era sua amiga, geralmente Hinata dividia tudo com ela. Talvez devesse dizer então.

- Bem... É que... É o Shino.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

Hinata soltou um suspiro. Passou um pouco de espuma no braço, suavemente, procurando as palavras para falar.

- Não. É uma coisa que ele me falou.

Soka franziu o cenho, curiosa. Virou-se e foi trocar a roupa de cama da garota.

- O que foi que ele disse?

- Ele disse... Ele disse que gosta de mim.

- Bem, isso todos sabemos. Vocês são amigos desde sempre não é?

- Não esse tipo de gostar.

- Então o que... - o olhar de Soka desfocou. Ela parou com um lençol parcialmente dobrado nas mãos e ficou olhando para a parede. - Ah. Isso.

- E eu não sei o que fazer! Ele é meu amigo, é estranho.

Soka terminou de arrumar a cama e abriu o guarda-roupa.

- Qual você vai vestir hoje, Hinata-sama?

- O azul com borboletas.

Enquanto a jovem criada retirava o quimono do guarda-roupa ficou pensando no que dizer para a menina, mas nada lhe ocorria. Então decidiu recorrer ao cliché.

- Vocês são amigos, não são? Então deixe estar. O tempo ajeita tudo. Seu quimono está na cama. Me chame se precisar.

E Soka saiu do aposento, deixando uma Hinata cheia de dúvidas e pensamentos para trás.

...

- Queria me ver papai? - ela perguntou, parada à porta, com uma expressão relativamente mais preocupada do que gostaria de deixar transparecer.

- Sim. Queria sim, Hinata. Assente-se por favor, isso é importante.

Ela tentou conter o leve tremor em seu corpo ao se aproximar, mas não era o tipo de coisa que fosse passar despercebida ao byakugan de seu pai. Ele próprio parecia bem nervoso, portanto não fez nenhum comentário a respeito do estado de sua filha. Ela se assentou de frente para ele, fazendo parecer uma tarde comum onde discutiriam assuntos comuns. Mas só parecia.

Hiashi deu um grande suspiro. Parecia, repentinamente, um homem cansado.

- Papai?

Ele decidiu que não adiantava enrolar muito. Tinha que ser feito, fim.

- Um representante do Conselho do Clã veio me procurar hoje.

A expressão de Hinata mudou quase que imediatamente de preocupada para irritadiça.

- Hmpf, certo. E ele queria o quê?

- Ele me fez algumas perguntas sobre você. Perguntas pessoais.

- Pessoais como? - ela retrucou, já rangendo os dentes. Não bastasse o Conselho se intrometer em como ela administrava a pequena parcela do Clã a qual lhe cabia, ainda vinham se enfiar em sua vida pessoal? Por Rikudou!

- Sobre sua... Hm, podemos dizer... Vida amorosa.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. Cada vez mais aquilo fazia menos sentido.

- E o que você falou?

- Que você não tinha nenhum pretendente em vista, ao menos que eu soubesse.

- Fez muito bem. Realmente, não tenho. E agora quer me dizer por que raios isso diz respeito ao Conselho? Agora eles querem monitorar com quem eu saio e deixo de sair também?

- Oh, isso foi rude. - Hiashi comentou, se referindo à fala recente da filha. - Às vezes me esqueço de que você não é mais a menininha de alguns anos atrás. Bem, digamos que o Conselho não esqueceu.

Hinata soltou um suspiro relativamente impaciente. Era só falar no Conselho para tirá-la do sério.

- Ainda não entendi.

- Você tem 21 anos de idade Hinata. Na sua idade, a maioria das meninas tem um namorado, ou um pretendente, ou ao menos já saiu com alguém.

- Continuo sem entender.

- Você é a herdeira e o futuro do maior Clã de Konoha, atualmente. E está solteira. Sem namorado, sem noivo, sem marido.

- E...

- E por consequência, sem perspectiva de descendência.

Ela continuou olhando para Hiashi como se não entendesse, embora no fundo de sua mente alguns pontinhos estivessem começando a se juntar.

- Aonde vamos chegar com isso? - ela questionou.

- O Conselho quer que você se case. Quer que você se estabilize e querem ter certeza de que, como mulher casada, você vai ser capaz de nos dar um herdeiro para assumir o Clã quando morrer. Em outras palavras, ou você constitui família, ou o Clã nunca vai passar para suas mãos.

Hinata ficou parada encarando o pai por alguns segundos, como se esperasse Kiba pular de algum lugar e dizer "primeiro de Abril", ou algo do tipo, mas é claro que isso não aconteceu. Depois de anos de treinamento e estudo, depois de se provar várias e várias vezes, nada adiantaria se ela não tivesse um marido. Simples assim. Algo fútil e aparentemente sem importância estava no caminho do que ela lutara a vida inteira para conseguir.

- Pai, eles me odeiam, não é? Pode falar. Não acredito que tenham feito isso, não acredito...

- Hinata, antes de mais nada, acalme-se.

- EU ESTOU CALMA!

Ele fez uma expressão de "sério mesmo?" e ela respirou fundo três vezes.

- Estou calma. Estou bem calma.

- Eu entendo sua raiva, mas pense um pouco, eles têm razão.

Oh não. Não o seu próprio pai.

- Razão? Como razão?

- Você gostou de um só rapaz a vida inteira, e agora ele está casado. O Conselho teme que você não vá gostar naturalmente de outra pessoa a tempo de manter o Clã nos trilhos.

- Em outras palavras, eles não só querem que eu me case. Querem escolher um noivo pra mim, é isso?

- A princípio, sim. Mas eu conversei com o Conselho, e eles lhe deram 3 meses.

- Três meses? Três meses para que, para me apaixonar? Você está brincando, não é? Não é o tipo de coisa que aconteça assim, do nada. Você não acorda e diz "nossa, que vontade de me apaixonar hoje".

- Foi o melhor que eu consegui, Hinata. Não pra você se apaixonar, eu sei que isso não acontece assim. Mas com três meses, eu lhe dei uma chance maior de decidir seu prórpio destino.

E então ela entendeu. Não eram três meses para que se apaixonasse, eram três meses para escolher um noivo ideal aos olhos dela e do Clã. Seria fácil, certo?

Não, de maneira alguma.

- Em três meses eles vão convocar uma assembleia com os shinobis mais fortes do Clã para você anunciar sua decisão. Se você não tiver conseguido nada, eles vão escolher.

- Ótimo. Eu precisava mesmo de um problema desses na minha vida.

- Filha, eu sinto muito.

- Deixa pra lá. Eles têm razão. Eu não vou me apaixonar por ninguém mesmo, vai ver assim eu consigo colocar um rumo na vida. - ela se levantou. - Se me permite pai, vou me retirar. - ela fez uma reverência. - Boa noite.

Hinata entrou em seu quarto. Nem conseguia sentir raiva mais, o que era engraçado. Geralmente ela guardava rancor por horas inteiras antes de se conformar com o que quer que tivesse acontecido. A verdade é que no fundo no fundo o Conselho tinha um pouco de razão. Ao menos um pouco.

Ela vestiu sua camisola e se assentou na mesinha de seu quarto, voltando a analisar o esquema que Neji desenhara, mas não conseguiu se concentrar. Ficou pensando em que tipo de gente o Clã escolheria para casar com ela, caso ela falhasse. Um ninfomaníaco? Seu corpo estremeceu só de pensar. Quase teve ânsias de vômito só de se imaginar tendo um contato íntimo de tal tamanho com qualquer um, ainda mais alguém que ela não conhecesse. Ou talvez escolhessem o contrário, alguém com ainda mais insegurança do que ela. Então seria um desafio conceber uma criança e satisfazer o Clã.

A única certeza que ela tinha era de que o Conselho escolheria alguém pela força e pelo renome, não pela sua personalidade. Então ela precisava achar uma solução em três meses, ou poderia passar o resto de sua vida casada com alguém tão insuportável que a levaria à loucura.

* * *

** Vocabulário:**

**1 - Juho Soshiken**

**(Punhos Gentis dos Leões Gêmeos)**

**Quem usa:Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rank: SS**

**Descrição: Hinata e concentra Chakra nas mãos como no Juuken, mas numa quantidade muito maior, formando em cada mão uma face de leão. O inimigo recebe um golpe com tamanha intensidade que pode ser necessário apenas ele para acabar com uma luta. Hinata usa este golpe recém criado para proteger Naruto, contra Pein, mas quando ia acerta-lo com seu taijutsu maxímo ela recebe o Shinra Tensei de Pein e é empressada no chão, se machucando seriamente.**

* * *

**E então, o que acharam? Valeu a pena a espera gigantesca? Entrei em semana de provas e aí já viu né, terceiro ano não pode brincar. kspoaksoakspoaksopk**

**Curiosos pra saber o que a Hinata vai fazer? Deem seus palpites, acho que não vai ser tão difícil de adivinharem, mas eu me divirto muito em ver o que vocês estão pensando.**

**Beijos a todos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

**N/B Oii amores da minha vida, como vão vocês ? Gostaram do capitulo? Esperamos que sim, porque esse realmente estava fodastico ! Quem será que a Hinata vai escolher ? Será que o Shino tem chance ? Aguardem os proximos capitulos da fic … Beijos, Dri.**


End file.
